herofandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Lavrof
Professor Lavrof is a supporting character in the spanish American film Tad: The Lost Explorer. He is voiced by ac Terrence "Mac" McDonald. Prof. Lavrof is an eccentric Archeologist so eccentric in fact that it keeps him distracted from his daughter, Sara. In the scientific community, Sara's father Prof. Lavrof both showing little respect for Max Mordon's recklessness and the fact that he seems to be more concerned with cultivating his celebrity image than doing actual archaeology of any kind.f Role Prof. Lavrof is kidnapped by the evil corporation Odeyssis led by the evil metal hand Koponnen, since Lavrof is the only one who can translate the ruins so they can find the legendary Paiti Idol of Immortality . After many mishaps, Tad & Sara eventually locate him in the Peruvian ruins, held hostage with Kopponen and his men, held at gunpoint to insure his cooperation. When Lavrof claims that he'd rather prefer to die than cooperate, the mercenaries redirect their guns at his daughter, and the Professor reluctantly complies. He reads the tablet wall but he tricks the mercenaries into going to dig in the desert rather than the rainforest. However, after two days Kopponen and his men soon catch up to the trick and follow Tad & Sara into the jungle. When Max Mordon's betrayal is exposed, Sara slaps him in the face and her father cheers (since he never really liked Max anyway.). When they enter the temple full of Quipoos Max, not knowing which one is the right one to pull for the entrance to open, pulls one causing the stone floors crumble, sending Kopponen and his men tother demise before the Professor instructs Tad to pull the correct Quipoo. Max obtains the idol only to discover that it's power of immortality makes people immortal by mummifying them. Max is therefore mummified. Max demands an antidote, only for the Professor to claim that it's permanent. Tad, Sara & The professor then leave the temple to go home. Trivia * He is early 60s. Gallery Professor refusing to cooperate .png|"I'd prefer to die than cooperate." Laser Lavrof.png That won't work Prof Lavrof.png|"Go ahead, that won't work!" Mercenaries redirect their guns at Sara.png|The mercenaries redirect their guns at Sara Lavrof relcutantly complies.png|"Alright, alright! You win! Leave her alone!" Prof. Lavrof reading the tablet wall..png|"The water's trail goes under the anaconda's skin." Professor Lavrof Decifering the wall.png|"Don't trust the solid rock, for sometimes the alpaca's soft hair is stronger." Professor and Max Mordon supervising the digging in the desert.png Lavrof sees Belzoni in the distance with his binoculars.png|Lavrof sees Belzoni in the rainforest from his binoculars Koponnen catches onto Lavrof's trick.png|Koponnen catches onto the Professor's trick. Spirits from the other side Professor.png|"It think that was spirits from the other side" Prof Lavrof eager that Sara slapped the traitorous Mordon.png|Lavrof eager to see his daughter slap Max Mordon in the face for his betrayal and call of their engagement (since he never liked Max anyway) Professor Lavrof points the correct Quipoo to Tad.png|"Tad! The Red Quipoo! That's the right one!" Tad Sara & The professor seeing Max Mordon Mummified.png|Tad Sara & The professor disgusted to see Max mummified There is no antedote Max Moron.png|"There is no antidote. This is the reason why the mummy's still alive." Tad with Sara & the Professor.png Ecstatic Professor Lavrof.png|"Oh my god! The treasure of the Incas! IT EXISTS!" Tad Sara & The Professor triumphant.jpg|Triumphant Sara borrows Tad's hat as they head home.png|Tad, Sara, Professor, and Freddie on their way home Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Wise Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Elderly Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tragic Category:Pessimists Category:Businessmen Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Optimists